Jun Senoue
Jun Senoue (born August 2, 1970 in Matsushima, Miyagi, Miyagi Prefecture, Tōhoku, Japan) is a video game composer and musician from Wave Master, well known for some of his contributions in many Sonic the Hedgehog games. He is also the guitarist for the band Crush 40, which also contributes to many Sonic the Hedgehog games. Biography Jun started playing the piano at 3 while living in Japan. After moving to Panama, Jun became dedicated to rock music at the age of 12. He began to teach himself to play the electric guitar at 15, and made his first original band recording at the age of 17. In 1993, after graduating from college with a degree in economics from Aoyama Gakuin University in Japan, he joined Sega as a video game composer, doing sound work for games such as Sonic the Hedgehog 3. He is most well-known for his compositions and songs in Sonic Adventure. Senoue moved to San Francisco and continued to compose in-game music and theme songs as sound director for Sonic Team USA games, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog, featuring music contributed by his band Crush 40. Senoue also composed a Reala theme, and programmed all sound effects for Sonic Team USA's last game, Nights: Journey of Dreams. In 2007, Jun provided three new arrangements for the Japanese console release of OutRun 2 SP, including covers of existing series tracks "Splash Wave" and "Rush a Difficulty", and an original track titled "Lift You Up!". The songs are also available on the "Outrun 20th Anniversary" box CD set. Jun is also one of 38 composers for the Wii game Super Smash Bros. Brawl, having contributed an arrangement of the Angel Island Zone theme from Sonic The Hedgehog 3, as well as the original versions of many Crush 40 songs such as "Live and Learn". Jun was assigned as sound director for 2009 Nintendo Wii game, Sonic and the Black Knight. In 2009, Jun released a new album entitled "The Works", which is a compilation album of songs he has made throughout the years. Containing only 2 Sonic related songs, it mostly features works he has provided for other SEGA games. The album was released in Oct.21, 2009. Jun recently worked on the Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 1 soundtrack which he will continue doing the music for in Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 2 . he also made a appearence at London's Sonic the Hedgehog event Summer Of Sonic 2010 ''along with Johnny Gioeli as Crush 40 to performed live on the 7th of August 2010 marking their first appearance as Crush 40 in Europe. Gameography *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (1994) - Composer *''Sonic & Knuckles'' (1994) - Composer *''Sonic 3D Blast'' (1996) - Main Composer for the Megadrive & Genesis versions *''Sonic Adventure'' (1998) - Sound Director, Main Composer *''NASCAR Arcade'' (2000) - Main Composer w/ Crush 40 (Sons of Angels at the time) *''Sonic Shuffle'' (2000) - Composer *''Sonic Adventure 2'' (2001) - Sound Director, Main Composer *''Sonic Heroes'' (2004) - Sound Director, Main Composer *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' (2005) - Sound Director, Main Composer *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) - Composer *''OutRun 2 SP'' (2007) - Composer *''Nights: Journey of Dreams'' (2007) - Composer, Sound Effects *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Composer *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' (2009) - Sound Director, Main Composer *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4'' Episode 1 (2010) - Main Composer *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 2 (2012) - Main Composer Projects Crush 40 :Main article: Crush 40'' Crush 40 originally started as a project band to create music for NASCAR Arcade,Crush 40 is the name of the project of both Jun Senoue and vocalist Johnny Gioeli from Hardline. Their works have spread from their original music made for racing to songs for the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Currently, the band has released two albums and several other songs on video game soundtracks. JxJ In 2005, Jun released an EP with Japanese voice actress Junko Noda entitled "Ready!", The project goes under the name JxJ (Jun x Junko) and is only available in Japan, though copies have made their way stateside through the Jun Senoue fan page. Bubblicious Blvd In 2010, Jun started a new band called Bubblicious Blvd fronted by Magna-Fi's CJ Szuter. Not much information is available on this project aside from what's provided on the official Myspace page. Category:Crush 40 Category:Artists Category:Composers Category:Jun Senoue